


A day alone with the nestling

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady and Dante head out to handle a job down town, leaving Vergil to care for Nero alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day alone with the nestling

**Author's Note:**

> I havent added to this series in forever!!!

Vergil did not like this one bit; Lady was leaving with his red copy on to some mission down town. They would be back in an hour-they claimed, but that was not what the older male was worried about. Vergil has never stayed home alone with Nero before. He did know how take properly care for the infant, of course; it was just that he was not too keen on the idea. The man has always had Lady’s help, slowly teaching him the basic baby needs. The white haired baby giggled as Lady made faces at him. She waved ‘bye’ to him before giving Vergil one last glance. She repeated the baby’s schedule to him ‘just In case’ they took longer than anticipated. The blue twin rolled his eyes at the woman and once the shop door clicked close, he picked up Nero to place him on the ground. 

Nero was not a fragile baby anymore, he was around seven months now; the child took pride in crawling around then ending up back in front of his father again. Vergil sighed seeing the baby’s eyes just above his book, trying to get his attention as always. 

Sitting on his bottom, the baby stared holes through the hard covered book hoping it would set fired and no longer occupy his father’s time. He began to make sounds, trying to attract his attention. Failing Nero resorted to plan b. His lower lip quivered and his little alligator tears began to build as his sad cry filled the shop. The man winced, Nero continued his little act until Vergil’s hand tucked under his arms and brought to his chest. The baby stopped his act to show a cheeky smile and hands clapping. Vergil scowled at the baby then sighed. 

“You are spoiled beyond saving.” Vergil spoked in a somewhat normal tone. 

Just his luck the old phone on Dante’s desk rang. Normally Vergil would not dare touch the phone; since he was alone he had to answer. The old phone touched his ear just barely and half heartily, he said ‘Devil May Cry’. The voice of a distressed woman abused his ear causing a bit of a ringing sound to emit. Vergil placed Nero on the desk with his body pressed up next to him to assure he would not fall and with his free hand, he wrote down the information. From the woman’s tone it could not wait, which meant he would have to bring Nero with him. 

The blue diaper bag filled with everything Nero would need along with Yamato tied to it on the strap. Before leaving the hunter locked, the shop doors then off to the location. Surely, this job would be interesting. 

Nero made cooing sound the whole way there and Vergil was beginning to lose his sanity. About half way there, he realized he forgot to change into his hunting attire. He is currently wearing a basic blue shirt with a pair of plain black jeans. Yes, Vergil took up wearing jeans because they could withstand everything Nero did to them; barf, milk, baby food, you name it. Yamato smacked against his hip with every step he took, he should consider getting a car for himself, but that meant Dante would teach him how to drive since you do not learn things like that in hell. Vergil cringed a bit and this did not go unnoticed by Nero. The little boy started to scrunch up his nose like Vergil and would giggle afterwards. The women around him at the time all sprouted an ‘awe’ making the man take even bigger steps. 

Arriving at the job sight, Vergil drew Yamato careful not to accidentally harm his offspring. For precautionary measures he used his summon swords to create a defense barrier. The demons popped out a bit faster than normal. ‘Possibly because I have Nero,’ Vergil told himself.

Nero would need more wipes. His hands and onesie covered in demon blood and smelled horrendous. Vergil managed to clean up his child’s hands and his face, but he still needed to change his son’s clothes. Vergil hated going out in public with Nero- it made him feel human, but to change him and buy his wipes he needed to go to the store. He first collected his pay from the distressed woman who lived in the apartment complex to the left of the small alleyway. The woman was surprised that he had the infant with him, trembling she handed him the pay. Now with that over and done with, he decided to go to the story near the shop. Everyone knew him by face and knew he only came to buy things for Nero. 

The store was nothing more than a convenience shop where Dante bought his beer and condoms frequently. For a while the workers where so sure that Vergil was Dante until he came down here with his little brother; Vergil never told them his name, so they called him Dante’s brother. Sometimes the female cashier’s would swear that Vergil lied about having a son and only came down there to buy his Ghirardelli chocolates and not look like some freak with a chocolate addiction. Walking in the female cashiers shut up just to stare at the blue dressed man and baby Nero. The infant giggled at the two women making them ‘awe’ very loudly making Vergil do that nose crinkling face, then Nero copying it. 

Vergil mumbled something under his breath as he walked down the row of baby products. His bared hand grabbed the sensitive skin pack since his poor nestling had such sensitive skin. Even the lotion Lady bought him was sensitive skin because the last lotion bottle gave him a bad rash. He disappeared into the bathroom to change the baby. 

“You better not do urineate on me Nero,” Vergil threatened seeing that the diaper needed changing. 

At first, it was strange to see him doing any of this because of the way Vergil carried himself. He seemed to care so little about others and only about himself; seeing him be so, loving to a tiny human made Dante re-think the way he saw his twin. The soiled onesie now off Nero’s pale soft skin replaced with a black onesie that read, ‘Handsome like my Uncle’. Vergil rolled his eyes, knowing that Dante bought him that. The slight ripping sound from the sticky straps on the diaper resonated in the bathroom. Vergil groaned seeing Nero developing a rash. ‘Sensitive white skin,’ Vergil said in his mind, already annoyed with the day. The man reached for the A&D cream popping the cap off to spread it on his index finger on his right hand. He pressed the other index finger, mushing until the two had an even amount on each. Along the sides of Nero thighs and near his gentlemen parts is where the white cream covered. Everything from there was easy; Vergil washed his hands before picking up Nero and then out.

Nero clapped as Vergil snagged a big bag of chocolate and slamming it down the counter in front of the female cashier. She nervously scanned the items.

“That will be $10.50,” The woman spoke. 

Vergil placed the money on the table and shoved everything, including the recite, in the diaper bag.  
The shop was still empty by the time Vergil returned home, which he thanked Sparda for, who knows how Lady would have reacted to taking Nero with him on a job. For now, this would be just their little secret. ‘As if Nero could speak or even tell her,'Vergil scoffed to himself. It was time for Nero’s nap; he rubbed his eyes and yawned right in front of the older man’s face. Vergil sighed climbing upstairs to his room. 

An hour passed and Nero caught Vergil’s attention by crying loudly through the baby monitor. He groaned. Vergil realized that he would have to change again his diaper and that is how Lady and Dante found him. A half opened square of chocolate in the deadly Sparda twin’s mouth, while the pale white child attempted to snatch it for himself; Lady laughed. Vergil may still be an asshole, but he is one hell of a parent.


End file.
